wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Castor
Base above by Fear, colored by me. This is Bermuda’s OC. Don’t use anything on this page without her explicit permission. Witchcraft and magic has been a danger for years, but few are willing to actually do anything about it. They can range from mercenaries only in it for coin to courageous paladins protecting their realms. Castor is someone that hunts those who possess powers no mortal being in Pyrrhia should have. His methods may be unconventional, but his name has become rather common among lords who require aid in keeping witchcraft at bay. A p p e a r a n c e Castor is a vision of everything a warrior should be in terms of appearance. A bear and a wolf at the same time, his likeness to predatory creatures could easily unsettle others. Thick, corded muscle wraps around his frame, making him more intimidating than he already is, with his height. His broad shoulders offer him great power when he uses his arms, and his strength in all parts of his body is obvious. However, he is not the solid wall of muscle he once was. Years outside castle walls, traversing the continent to search out the worst of the worst, Castor has toned his body down. He is less of a monstrous bulk now, though he couldn’t be called wiry. Not only his build and height makes him intimidating. His posture was something that makes most uncomfortable, with his ever-present defensive stance. His back legs were always planted slightly wider than normal, and his chest is always up, making sure that no one could even think that he was acting submissive. However, this soldier’s posture has faded over the years, and now he doesn’t hold that same position. However, his body is much more defensive than normal dragons, and those with trained eyes can easily pick up traces of his former military involvement just from the way he carries himself. Castor’s skeletal structure is solid, but not as bulky as a normal MudWing’s. His IceWing blood has streamlined his build a bit, making his body slightly more graceful than a normal MudWing’s. However, this is by no means saying that he is a graceful dragon - far from it, in fact. Every movement Castor makes has a purpose, and he doesn’t think flair is something that one in his business is required to have. His spines are a consistent line along his back, and are slightly thicker and more blunt than IceWing spines. His horns are mostly straight, having a very subtle downward curve. His main scales are a medium tan, but here is a slight darker color that is splattered across his scales, giving him a textured look. His underscales are cream, and his wings are slightly darker than that. Along his spine, there’s a strip of dirty brown, darkest over his spine. The edges of it make a very wide diamond pattern in you look straight down at it, and the edges are splotchy. This same color graces his shoulders, shins, and snout, as well as the edges of his wings. Castor also has splotches of medium tan around his body, mostly on his face and legs. His eye ridges are darker than his spine, as well as his tail tip. Castor’s eyes are a deep, rich chocolate color, and he has a scar through his right. They usually don’t show too much emotion, and are usually steely and cold. Castor has horns and spines that are a color of beige, and his claws take this color as well - except for his wing claw, which is black. His wings are a richer tan than his underbelly, but it’s similar. Splotches are banded on the edges of his wings, moving in as well. There’s a single stripe the color of his underbelly, located right next to the actual wing limb. Castor commonly wears a wide array of accessories, tools, and weapons. There’s no one outfit that he can be seen in, but he does wear this old cloak quite a bit, with the insignia of his former lord. He can also be seen in a chain mail shirt as well if he’s on a especially dangerous mission. However, Castor is never seen without some kind of bladed weapon, be it a long sword or dagger. He carries various scars, and can be seen with a wide variety of injuries that come and go, or bandages that are here one day and gone the next. He doesn’t have any piercings and doesn’t particularly like jewelry unless it has a function. P e r s o n a l i t y Wip H i s t o r y Wip A b i l i t i e s Wip T r i v i a Wip G a l l e r y Wip Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (BermudatheSeaWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer)